Apathetic Bro
is a Rider that appears in the Riders of Discord DLC featured in ''Monster Hunter Stories Ultimate. Description The Apathetic Bro is a Sea Person who utilizes equipment modeled after the Bosenoth species, wearing a brown, sombrero-like hat with bull-like horns on it, a brown tank top with a tan stripe on the back of it, tan shorts, and brown sandals. Like his brother, the Hawkeyed Cannoneer, he has a light complexion, but is tanner due to spending more time out in the sun. He has reddish-brown hair and green eyes, and wields a pair of Dual Blades modeled after a Bosenoth's tusks. Personality True to his name, the Apathetic Bro is largely indifferent towards his surroundings, preferring to tend to his herd of Bosenoth and his Monstie team instead of responding to events around him, and is lazy in nature, spending most of his days sunbathing and dreaming. This puts him at odds with his more proactive brother, who chides him for his laziness and demands him to make himself more useful. That said, he is supportive of his brother, and will assist him when needed, even if said assistance is short-lived due to his slothful nature. He also enjoys annoying his brother with his lazy demeanour, laughing off his irritation towards him. Background Not much is known about what the Apathetic Bro's life was like prior to his arrival on the Discordant Isles. Before he arrived, he ran a Bosenoth farm near a small set of tropical islands said to be full of treasure, harvesting coconut-like fruits for his herd of the walrus-like monsters and sunbathing to his heart's content. One day, he received a letter from his brother, a bird-loving man known as the Hawkeyed Cannoneer, requesting that he come visit the Discordant Isles and keep him company while he was there, as he was starting to miss him due to all the time they spent apart from each other. The Apathetic Bro agreed on the condition that he could move his farm to the isles, for he was concerned that his herd would get picked off by predators if he were gone, and after receiving permission from The Almighty Lancer, the current leader of the Discordant Isles, to do so, he set off to join his brother. Although the two were happy to see each other, the Hawkeyed Cannoneer was disappointed that the Apathetic Bro seemed more interested in lazing about by the seashore than engaging in Rider-focused activities like friendly battles, and would chide him for his laziness, to which he would respond to in a passive manner. Attempting to get him to act like a proper Rider, the Hawkeyed Cannoneer crafted him a pair of Dual Blades from a male Bosenoth's tusks, strapped saddles to his herd, and taught him how to fight like a Rider. He completed the lessons and agreed to act as his brother's partner in the event that battles occurred, and even went on adventures with him around the world, building himself a proper Monstie team with his assistance, but to said brother's chagrin, he was still more interested in lazing about than battling, a behaviour that still occurs to this day. Abilities The Apathetic Bro does not specialize in elements, but instead utilizes raw damage, and as a Dual Blades user, he can rack up fast-paced combos on those he targets. However, despite these abilities, he prefers to focus on support, using various items on his allies to boost their abilities. His Monsties of choice are Nargacuga, Tetsucabra, Gammoth, Lagiacrus, Pokaradon, and Bosenoth. Tropes that Apply to Them * Dismotivation: He's not interested in progressing further than he's at now, being content with lazing about by the seashore and tending to his Bosenoth herd. * Dual Boss: The only time the player ever fights him is when he's paired with the Hawkeyed Cannoneer. * Fish People: Like other Sea People, he has webbed hands and feet along with two-toned skin. * The Gadfly: If talked to while he's slacking off at the beach, he'll sometimes admit to the player that part of why he's lazy is because he knows it annoys the Hawkeyed Cannoneer, with him acting the way he does because he enjoys bugging him. * Lazy Bum: He would rather laze about by the seashore and sleep instead of tending to any duties that don't involve feeding his Bosenoths and tending to his Monsties, much to the Hawkeyed Cannoneer's chagrin, and even when awake, he's sluggish in nature. * The Slacker: Despite being a Rider, he barely puts any effort into Rider-based activities, as he would rather sleep and sunbathe instead of partaking in battles. The only things he really puts any effort into are keeping his herd of Bosenoth well-fed and content and bugging his brother. * Support Party Member: He serves as this to both his Monstie team and, when paired with him, the Hawkeyed Cannoneer, preferring to apply buffs to allies and status ailments to enemies instead of directly fighting. * Vitriolic Best Buds: He gets a kick out of annoying the Hawkeyed Cannoneer, and the latter loves to mock him over his lazy demeanour, but the two do care for each other, with both of them being genuinely happy to see each other when he moved into the Discordant Isles. Notes and Trivia * The Apathetic Bro was inspired by Arbytor7, a user on the fanon wiki and Discord. * His Birthday, Aug. 4th, is the same as Arbytor7's. * His relationship with the Hawkeyed Cannoneer is a reference to Arbytor7's real-life relationship with Werequaza86, another user on the wiki and Discord. In a similar fashion, him being chided by his brother for his laziness is a parallel to how Werequaza86 pokes fun at Arbytor7 for being lazy. Category:NPC Character Category:Monster Hunter Stories Ultimate Category:Nin10DillN64